


Laisser le passé mourir

by Garance



Series: LethalShot [1]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Martin ne s'attendait pas à ce que son patron ait un passé aussi ténébreux que le sien.





	Laisser le passé mourir

Laisser le passé mourir

  
Avery commença à trembler, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne se souvienne du pire jour de sa vie. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Roger ou Trish ne le savaient. Il était encore officier à l'époque, Murtaugh comme coéquipier. Son bureau était calme, ne laissant que ses remords et regrets le bercer douloureusement. Il n'y avait plus grand monde au département de la police, peut-être encore Riggs. Il sortit sa bouteille de scotch et s'en servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite. Brooks n'arrivait pas à oublier, il n'y arriverait jamais et ne pourrait jamais aller mieux vu qu'il n'en parlait pas. Comme il le pensait, Martin était encore là, ce dernier rentra dans son bureau, son regard se posant sur le scotch.

  
''C'est du scotch ?'' Riggs demanda, un sourire aux lèvres

''Exact.'' Il répondit en essayant de cacher sa faiblesse

''Je peux en prendre ?''

''Servez-vous.'' Il déclara passivement

''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Riggs lui demanda, prenant une gorgée de la boisson

''Quelques vieux souvenirs...''

''Des vieux souvenirs ? Vous devriez en parler, tiens, je suis là, c'est parfait, non ?'' Riggs lui sourit

''Je... Je n'arrive pas à en parler, j'ai beau essayer, je ne peux pas.'' Avery recommença à trembler, c'était pathétique

''Cahill m'a appris des trucs, je suis prêt à tout écouter sans rien répéter.''

''Même Roger ne le sait pas, pourquoi je vous le dirais ?''

''Je ne répète jamais rien.'' Martin sourit une fois de plus

''J'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous ne répéterez rien.''

''Promis-juré.''

  
Avery souffla, il n'était toujours pas prêt à dévoiler son histoire, mais il le devait. Il se reservit un scotch qu'il but une nouvelle fois d'une traite.

  
''On m'a violé.'' Avery avoua, n'osant pas regarder Riggs, il essayait de rester calme et de ne pas pleurer

''Ah. Je suis sincèrement désolé.''

''J'ai dû me laisser faire pour protéger des otages... Je ne pouvais rien faire... C'était horrible... Le criminel... Il l'avait mis d'abord dans ma bouche... Il m'a forcé à regarder... J'ai fait du mieux possible pour le cacher à tout le monde... Surtout maintenant, mon beau père est homophobe...'' Il commença à pleurer, c'était ridicule pour lui

''Hey-Hey, du calme, je ne vais pas vous juger.''

  
Martin le prit dans ses bras, quand était-il arrivé là ? Avery se laissa glisser dans la chaleur de Riggs et ne réfléchit plus, il voulait juste aller mieux.

  
Fin


End file.
